


That Discontinued Fanfiction

by ShimmerzFanfiction



Category: Bleach, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, multifandom
Genre: Its honestly a bunch of random stuff, Multi, crossovers, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerzFanfiction/pseuds/ShimmerzFanfiction
Summary: This is just going to be a master story that will contain all of my Discontinued Fanfiction that I've started and haven't yet gotten the chance to finish, and may never finish. More fandoms will be added later. Trust me.





	That Discontinued Fanfiction

**_*Digital Adventures*_ **

****

****

**_Hiya guys, I’m back with yet another crossover. I know, I know. I can’t seem to get away from them now! They’ve taken over my life! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It will be set during Ichigo and Co’s Senior Year, before the Fullbringers, who- I have yet to decide on this- will not yet make an appearance, and the Digimon’s team will be as follows:_ **

****

**_Joe: 2 nd Year College _ **

****

**_Matt, Sora, Izzy, Tai, and Mimi: 1 st Year college or otherwise_ **

****

**_Yolei and Ken: Senior Year_ **

****

**_T.K, Kari, Davis: 11 th Grade_ **

****

**_Cody: Freshman_ **

****

**_Joe is in second year college, because, let’s face it, its Joe. He’s super smart and I’m sure took some extra classes. Matt is majoring in music and still has his band. Sora is still into tennis, but is majoring in fashion. Izzy is obviously a technology major. Tai- because in Tri he had no idea what he wanted to do- is traveling the world. Mimi goes back and forth from America to Japan, studying languages. And as for the others, normal high schoolers._ **

****

**_DSICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR DIGIMON! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPCETIVE OWNERS._ **

****

**_*S*_ **

****

**Song: I Turn Around by Michael Reisz**

**_*S*_ **

****

_“You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.”_

**_~Mae West_ **

****

**_*S*_ **

****

**Chapter 1:**

            Summer Vacation, the definition in itself was meant for fun. And the Digidestined children of Japan had promised to meet up on the first day of summer vacation. Everyone and their Digimon partners had gathered except for Tai and Yolei. Tai was still in America according to Kari; however no one knew where Yolei was. They were waiting in Ken’s room, the gate to the Digital World already open on his computer.

            “She said she had some family things to do this morning,” Ken said when Matt asked. “She said she’d be here though.”

            “I wonder if something has come up,” T.K. wondered. He and Cody had knocked on the purple-haired girl’s apartment door this morning but no one had answered.

            “Should we just go without her?” Mimi asked. “I have some online work to finish before midnight.”

            “Ken! Yolei is here!” Ken’s mom said pushing the door open, everyone turned their heads to see Ken’s mom standing with a frazzled looking Yolei holding Poromon.

            “Thanks mom,” Ken said smiling. They group waited until they’d heard her footsteps disappear before turning to Yolei. “Why are you late?” Ken asked curiously.

            “So apparently I promised my mom I’d go and spend the summer with my cousin Orihime in Karakura Town,” Yolei said. There was a chorus of groans. “And I leave tomorrow, I was almost out of the door this morning when my mom stopped me and reminded me to go pack.”

            “I take it you forgot that you promised,” Cody said quietly.

            “Yeah,” Yolei said with a sigh. She perked back up almost immediately though. “But I called my cousin and asked if I could bring friends with me and she said the more the merrier!”

            “No offense Yolei,” Davis said stepping forward, causing Demiveemon to tumble over. “But I had enough of your relatives a few years back when we went to America.” He scratched the back of his head and Cody paled a little bit.

            “Oh no! Orihime is our age, and she’s pretty much normal!” Yolei promised. “I mean, you might not want to touch anything she makes food-wise.” She paused and looked at everyone. “Please don’t make me go through this alone!”

            “Doesn’t dad have a distant relative in Karakura?” Matt asked T.K. The younger blonde nodded.

            “Yeah I think so,” he said.

            “I’m in,” Mimi said suddenly. “I take online classes this summer, and I’ve heard the summer festivals are the best there!” Yolei beamed at Mimi.

            “I’ll go too,” Kari said. “And I’ll make sure Tai will meet us there.”

            “If Kari’s going then I am too!” Davis said immediately. Kari rolled her eyes.

            “We’re in as well,” Matt said nodding at T.K. Davis turned to glower at T.K. who stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

            “I’ll have to ask my grandfather,” Cody said quietly.

            “I have to stay and study,” Joe muttered.

            “I’ll see what I can do about my schedule,” Izzy said. The group turned to Sora who wore an apologetic look.

            “I can’t, tennis camp for college,” she said regretfully. “I’ll try and meet up with you guys at the Digital World some nights.”

            “Alright!” Yolei said smiling at everyone. “I’d go home and start packing if I were you.” She said. She turned to Ken, the only one who hadn’t answered. The others quickly dispersed, to go home and pack, or ask for permission to go.

            “Is anyone worried about how we’re going to get there?” Davis asked after they’d thanked Ken’s mother for having them over.

            “I don’t want to think about it,” Cody muttered.

            “I’ll borrow the van,” Matt said. “Dad has a new car anyway, I’m sure he won’t care.”

            “We could always call Imperialdramon forward,” T.K. joked. The group laughed as they split up, each going their own way home.

 

**_*S*_ **

****

            The next morning, almost impossibly early, the Digidestined that were going gathered at Yolei, T.K., and Cody’s apartment complex. In the end, only Mimi, Kari, T.K., Matt, Davis, and Cody were going with Yolei. Ken had promised his mother that he would go tour colleges with her for a while but promised to meet up with them towards the end of summer, and weekends in the Digital World. Kari had spoken to Tai and he said when he headed back to Japan he’d meet them at Karakura.

            “Just follow mom there and you shouldn’t get lost,” Yolei was telling Matt, pointing at a map. Her mom had insisted on driving her to make sure she would indeed be at her cousin’s.

            “Yeah okay,” Matt said nodding as he studied the map. He looked around at everyone gathered on the sidewalk. Cody’s grandpa was talking to the younger boy. The only one missing was T.K., whom Matt assumed was probably trying to say goodbye to their mom upstairs away from everyone. Finally Matt caught sight of his brother exiting his apartment, their mother in pursuit. T.K. continued to walk, but their mom walked over to the railing and waved down.

            “Look after your brother Matt!” She called.

            “Don’t worry!” Matt called back up smiling. It was almost as if nothing had changed. He looked over at the main door when T.K. came running out. “All set?” He asked. Patomon was sitting on his head as usual, and he had a duffle bag over one shoulder and a rolling suitcase in hand.

            “All set,” T.K. said smiling. He walked over to the van and shoved his things in with everyone else’s stuff.

            “Dad called his cousin,” Matt told him as Cody started to shove his things in the van as well. “We’ll be staying with him and his son.”

            “What about everyone else?” T.K. asked.

            “We all pitched in and we’re going to be renting a small vacation home for the summer,” Mimi said walking over to them. “Kari even got Tai to pitch in.”

            “Mimi’s parents paid for most of it,” Kari whispered to T.K. as they all gathered around again. She had Gatomon in her arms. “I’m sure it will be over extravagant, if Mimi’s definition of small is anything to go by.” She laughed.

            “Alright, let’s hit the road! We have a little bit of a drive ahead of us,” Yolei’s mom said. Everyone scrambled to get into the vehicle. Mimi had claimed the front passenger seat by setting Tanemon there.

            “I call sitting by—,” Davis skidded to a halt beside the van when he looked in to see Kari by the far door with T.K. beside her. The two giggled.

            “Sorry Davis, maybe on the way back,” Kari said, half-apologetically. Davis pouted but climbed into the very back seat with Cody. After everyone was buckled, Matt made sure to pull out directly behind Yolei and her mom. A little bit of a drive seemed like an understatement three hours and one game of I-Spy instigated by Demiveemon later.

            “I Spy something silver,” the little blue digimon said from the back.

            “Why can’t we play the silent game?” Matt asked from the driver’s seat.

            “We tried that already,” Demiveemon said hanging over the seat his head popping out in between Kari and T.K.’s. “I didn’t like it.”

            “Too bad,” Davis said. He had to admit; even he was tired of his Digimon’s behavior. “You’re the only one acting so hyper, why?”

            “The others are just boring!” Demiveemon complained.

            “Or polite,” Tsunamon said from his spot in Kari’s lap. They’d all agreed that the In-training forms of their digimon would be better, except for Gatomon and Patomon, they could pass for stuffed animals in their Champion and Rookie forms.

            “Boring,” Demiveemon said.

            “Polite,” Tsunamon argued. Matt sighed as the two digimon started an argument.

            “Are we there yet?” T.K. groaned. Matt nodded forward.

            “That’s the bridge that will take us into town,” he said. “We’re supposed to follow Yolei’s mom to Yolei’s cousin’s house and then Mimi will show us where the house they’re staying at is and then we have to go find where we’re staying.”

            “Can’t we stay with them?” T.K. asked almost desperately. Kari giggled.

            “Dad already told his cousin we’d be staying with them,” Matt said. T.K. sighed.

            “I can’t wait until we get some food!” Davis said. “I’m starving!” All of the digimon agreed with him.

            “Oh I’m sure we’ll find somewhere to eat after meeting Yolei’s cousin!” Mimi said.

            “We still have to go to the Digital World tonight,” Kari reminded everyone.

            “Oh right,” Matt said. “Cody is being strangely quiet.”

            “He’s asleep,” Uppamon said hopping up onto the top of the seat beside Demiveemon. “Has been for a while despite all the arguing.” Matt was so engrossed in their conversation, he almost missed a turn that Yolei’s mom took and had to cut it hard, sending Digimon flying everywhere.

            “Sorry,” Matt apologized looking in the mirror at everyone. They were all quiet after that, though the feeling of an In-training Digimon hitting him had woken Cody. Finally Yolei’s mom pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building. Matt pulled into a space beside her and people and Digimon alike flooded out.

            “Hey Yolei, do you think your cousin would let me use the bathroom?” Mimi asked as she stretched.

            “Probably,” Yolei said as she yawned. “Don’t forget to act like stuffed animals guys.” She said to the Digimon who were chasing each other around in circles.

            “Oh yeah,” Tanemon said hopping over to Mimi. Mimi bent to pick her up.

            “Maybe we should leave them in the van,” Kari said.

            “That’s a good idea,” Matt said he opened the back door again and they put their Digimon in. “Sorry guys, it’s just until later, I promise.” He said as he slid the door shut.

            “Alright,” Yolei’s mom said, she had one of Yolei’s suitcases in hand. “Let’s go up and see Orihime.” Everyone plodded along behind her, feeling like duckling following their mother until she stopped at an apartment door. They all waited patiently after she knocked for someone to answer.

            “Hello!” The girl who answered made Matt and the other boys go slightly red. “Yolei! Aunt Hina!” The girl cried happily. She hugged Yolei tightly, causing poor Poromon to be stuck between them.

            “Hi Orihime,” Yolei said after they’d pulled apart, she glanced down to make sure Poromon was alright and sighed in relief.

            “I’m so glad you’ve come for the summer!” The girl, Orihime, it would seem, said happily. She stood aside and gestured into the apartment. “Please come in, my friend Tatsuki is over, she wanted to meet you all! Oh and I forgot to mention my temporary roommate, she’s at work right now, but she’ll be back around eventually.” The large group of teens entered the apartment and flooded into the spacious main room, where a girl with messy black hair was sitting; she grinned and waved at everyone.

            “Hi, I’m Tatsuki Arasawa,” she said. “Nice to meet you all. Orihime has been raving for the last few months about her cousin coming to visit.”

            “Hi, I’m Orihime’s aunt,” Yolei’s mom stepped forward with a smile. “I really can’t stay, I have to get home, I just wanted to make sure Yolei and her friends got here okay.” She turned to Yolei and hugged her. “Behave, no funny stuff, and don’t go disappearing for months okay?”

            “I don’t disappear for months,” Yolei laughed nervously with the rest of the digidestined, who quieted when Yolei’s mom shot them a look.

             “I mean it.” She said hugging Orihime. “Have fun!” She called as she left the apartment.

            “Because that wasn’t weird,” Tatsuki said laughing slightly.

            “These are my friends!” Yolei said suddenly, trying to distract the two girls in front of her. She set Poromon on top of her suitcase and waved her hands at each person. “This is Matt Ishida, his brother T.K., Hikari Kamiya; she likes to be called Kari, Daisuke, who likes to be called Davis, Mimi Tachibana, and Cody.”

            “Hi,” the digidestined chorused with smiles on their faces.

            “It’s nice to meet you all,” Orihime said. She turned slightly to Matt. “You must be related to Uryu,” she said smiling.

            “I guess,” Matt said shrugging slightly; he was worried that Tsunamon and Demiveemon were destroying his van.

            “Can I use your bathroom?” Mimi asked suddenly.

            “Oh of course!” Orihime said, she showed Mimi where it was and returned to the others. They stood in awkward silence for several moments. “I love your little plush Yolei,” Orihime said motioning to the motionless Poromon.

            “Oh thank you,” Yolei said smiling.

            “Where did you get it?” Her cousin asked picking the digimon up and turning it all around.

            “Um,” Yolei turned to look at the others.

            “America,” Kari said brightly. “T.K. and I went for a visit a couple of years ago and we brought them back for everyone.”

            “Oh wow,” Orihime said smiling. Tatsuki looked at her watch and stood.

            “I better go, my karate practice starts soon,” the girl said. “It was nice meting you all,” she said putting her shoes on at the door. “I’ll see you all around.” Everyone called a goodbye and waited patiently for Mimi to rejoin them.

            “We should be finding where we’re staying,” the girl said as she walked up. “Then Matt and T.K have to find their cousin’s house.” The two boys looked as thrilled as one would expect.

            “It was nice meeting you all,” Orihime said as she walked them to her door, Yolei following with Poromon in her arms again.

            “It was wonderful meeting you as well,” Kari said smiling. “We’ll see you tomorrow right?”

            “Oh yes! I want to show you guys the town, and introduce you to the rest of my friends,” Orihime said nodding.

            “I’ll see you guys later,” Yolei said waving slightly.

            “Don’t forget okay?” Davis called when they got down the stairs. Yolei rolled her eyes and Poromon resisted doing the same. Matt hurried to look in the van windows, making sure the digimon hadn’t destroyed the inside.

            “You guys better be so glad everything is in one piece,” he said getting in.

            “I’m glad that Gatomon found duct tape,” Tsunomon said. Indeed, Demiveemon had a strip of duct tape over his mouth.

            “Gatomon that isn’t nice,” Kari said picking her digimon up and settling her in her lap as she sat down.

            “Maybe,” the cat-like digimon said, not sounding apologetic. “We warned him.” Davis carefully peeled the duct tape off his Digimon’s mouth, but the blue digimon sulked the rest of the time and refused to say a word.

            “Oh here!” Mimi yelled pointing. Matt carefully turned into the driveway; the house was definitely more modern and was two stories. He sighed, yeap, Mimi had gone all out. The digidestined got their things and hurried inside, ready to claim rooms. Mimi declared the girls got the top floor and the boys would get the ground floor. There was some grumbling from Davis, who cheered up when Matt and T.K. took their leave, wanting to get to their cousin’s house and get settled in before meeting everyone in the digital world.

            “This summer is going to be amazing!” Davis said as he searched through the already stocked fridge. The others nodded. It would certainly prove to be eventful.

 

**_*S*_ **

****

****

**_And that’s where I’ll end it for now. Next chapter more Bleach characters come into play._ **

****

**_As always, any questions concerns or comments can be left in a review, or just send me a PM. Until next time, thank you for allowing me to bring a little shimmer into your day._ **

****

**_~Shimmerz~_ **


End file.
